


Worlds Between Worlds

by Dippy Pines (Ultron)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4965910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultron/pseuds/Dippy%20Pines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Standford Pines learns the hard way that home isn't as easy to forget as he thought.</p><p>Based on the Writeworld prompt: "There are worlds between worlds, and in those worlds is a world I completely forgot about."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worlds Between Worlds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinetreeofficial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinetreeofficial/gifts).



> So I saw this prompt on tumblr (this one quoted below) and the first thing I thought about was Ford. Learning more about Ford in TLM finally got me writing this fic and so here it is. I've never wrote Ford before so I hope it's okay. My friend Julien named the casino and my friend Zach created Ford's opponent. Jaimie (who this is gifted too) beta'd for me so thank you to her. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> This was originally posted on my fanfiction.net account in Sept. and that is why it's backdated.

**_"There are worlds between worlds, and in those worlds is a world I completely forgot about." - writeworld prompt_ **

It's not like he forced himself to forgot about it; after being gone for 15 years it just kind of happened.

During his first few years in the portal, he couldn't stop thinking about it. He spent every waking moment trying to find a way back. Eventually, that turned into him just focusing on it every now and then. Then finally, within the last year or so, he hadn't really thought about it at all.

One might believe it was because he'd lost all hope after so many years, that he was just too broken and depressed to keep trying, but it was actually the contrary.

Stanford Pines had found a place he fit in.

That was the place he was currently residing in, a place he referred to as Dimension 52 (the actual name of the dimension was a local word that most who visited couldn't even attempt to pronounce).

If he had to find a place to compare it to from his world, it would be Las Vegas. Just take away the strippers, glitter, and drinks then replace the card games with board games. That was Dimension 52.

Currently, Ford was at a casino called the Ardiente Inferno Gato in the middle of winning a rousing game of backgammon. He twirled two dice back and forth between his fingers. It was easy to do since he had six and it had attracted a large crowd to his table to watch. Well, that and how he was currently beating his opponent.

His opponent was a size-changing weasel-like creature from a dimension that Ford had yet to visit. The weasel had been talking big about how it was so great at backgammon that Ford decided to take him on. Ford enjoyed the strategy element of the game and he felt he could do well. He was doing more than 'well' though; two games won and a couple thousand dollars of various currencies in his pocket.

A few minutes later, Ford had defeated his opponent, who shrunk up and quickly jolted away in embarrassment. As Ford put his winnings in the pocket inside his coat other creatures started coming up to him, complimenting him on his wins, his six fingers, his dice rolling skills.

He couldn't help but smile and blush, a little embarrassed but not unhappy with all the attention. A woman who looked like a living playing card approached him with a little box in her hand.

"For winning three games in a row, we here at the Ardiente Inferno Gato would like to present you with this infinity die." She opened up the box to reveal a large, glowing blue die with many sides that's symbols continually changed.

As she handed it to him, Ford stared at it with great curiosity. "Fascinating," he whispered.

"Just use it responsibly. Not like that blue-haired mad scientist and his stupid little kid," she sneered, pointing to the door where security was escorting the two of them out.

Ford looked at the two of them, the older man arguing with the guards, and suddenly it was like a gun went off in his chest. Seeing the man's lab coat triggered a flood of memories in him. Memories of Fiddleford, the portal, and Earth dimension 46\'.

Suddenly, Ford's in his lab, arguing with Fiddleford.

_"We can't be mixing science with magic, Stanford. We can't trust this creature-"_

_"Bill," interjected Ford._

_Fiddleford frowned as he continued, "this creature to help us. We don't know what he really wants."_

_"He wants to open our eyes to other worlds, Fiddleford! He wants to help us become great!"_

Then it all changed to another time in the lab. A frazzled Fiddleford and Ford were sitting on the floor.

_"This machine is dangerous. You'll bring about the end of the world with this!" He grabbed Ford by the shoulders. "Destroy it before it destroys us all!"_

_Ford looked confused and upset that he would even suggest such a thing. "I can't destroy this; It's my life's work."_

_"I fear we've unleashed a great danger on the world," began Fiddleford looking down at the ground. Then he stood up and started off. "One I'd just as soon forget. I quit."_

_"Fine!" shouted Ford, angry, "I'll do it without you! I don't need you! I don't need anyone!"_

Back in the real world, it's suddenly too hot and Ford is breathing heavily as he tries to remember where he's at. Someone touches him on the shoulder, asking if he's alright, but he swats them away and runs out of the casino.

When he gets outside, it's no better because the first thing he sees is a giant pyramid casino and suddenly he's flooded with memories of Bill, the Mindscape, the nightmare realm, all the horrors he's ever faced. All of a sudden, Bill's laugh is ringing in his ears and Ford doesn't know what to do but run.

Eventually, he ends up at the other end of the city but it's close to the room where he's staying so he heads there. When he's teleported into it, he immediately heads to the shower.

He stood there for a moment, silently, reflecting on what had just happened as he watched the water run off his nose and plop to the floor. He thought he'd forgotten. He really thought he had.

But you could never really forget home.

He could never forget his parents and Shermy. How were they? Were they still in Glass Shard? Was his dad still pawning and his mother still checking people out of money over the phone? How old was Shermy now?

He could never forget his brother, Stanley. What did he do after their fight? Where did he go? Was in prison somewhere? Did he hide the journal like he was told? If he ever did get back could Stanley forgive him?

Ford paused for a moment. If he ever got back...that was a heavy thought. But what if, maybe, he didn't want to go back? What if he had found some dimensions, not all but some, that he enjoyed more than Earth? That he fit in better on than he ever did on Earth?

He was never looked at as a freak on Dimension 52. In fact people loved him there. He was cool. He was normal. He was...happy.

Happiness. After all Ford had been through he deserved at least that much, right?


End file.
